Forced
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia and Shuuhei are sent to mission when they are captured by Gin and forced to do something they'll both regret.


**Author's Note: Think I was gone huh? Well, I'm back! I moved and had no internet for awhile so sorry XWolfie for barely doing your request! Yes, I'm still taking request so message me if you like my type of writing! Hope you enjoy XWolfie!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

Rukia stood beside Lieutenant Shuuhei has the gate that lead to the Soul Society closed behind them. The cold night air causing chills to run up their skin and shivers down their spine. Rukia looked around slowly before turning to the tan man beside her and raising an eyebrow at him. The location they were at was completely quiet and empty, no soul or human were walking around and there was no sign of a hollow nearby at all.

"Are you sure this is the place, Lieutenant Shuuhei?" Rukia said, Shuuhei glanced down at her before reaching into his shirt.

"This is the place they told me to go to. Let me give them a call." Shuuhei said, closing his eyes.

"Can't let ya do that."

Bothy Rukia and Shuuhei reached for the blade but stopped when a sudden pain ran up their neck. Taking a glance to Rukia, Shuuhei saw her eyes widen and a needle sticking out of her neck. His body began to feel weak as the drug began to run through his veins and he fell on his knees as Rukia fell face down. Raising her head, Rukia was barely able to make out the figure walking to them. His fox like smile was the last thing she saw before going under.

****

Hisagi opened his eyes slowly in a very quiet room, his eyes barely able to make out a very unconcious Rukia who wore nothing but a red velvety robe that barely reached her thighs. Hisagi was barely able to sit up when the lights suddenly flashed on, blinding Hisagi for a moment and awakening Rukia. Rukia sat up and her eyes widen when she saw Ex-Captain of Squad Three walking to them causually with ropes dangaling from his thin pale fingers. A sick grin on his face as he saw both soul reapers make a grab for their blade only to feel air. Gin chuckled and licked his lips as he stood infront of the large bed he had made the arrancars place them on, flooding his arms as he tilted his head to the side.

"Long time no see, ne? How's my Kira doin' wit'out meh?" Gin said, Rukia glanced over at Shuuhei who kept his gaze on Gin's hands.

"What do you want, traitor?" Shuuhei growled, Gin chuckled as he walked over to an extra chair he had placed in the room before throwing the rope to Shuuhei and pointing to Rukia.

"Tie her up 'nd fuck her raw. That's what I want ta see." Gin said, Rukia scooted away to the corner and looked back and forth at Gin and Shuuhei.

"What?" Rukia said, her hand over her pounding heart.

"Ya heard meh. Get ta it." Gin said, his hands on the arm chair.

"No." Hisagi muttered, Gin opened his eyes slightly.

"Ya actin' as if ya have a choice. Ulqi! Bring in that human girl." Gin said, Rukia's eyes watered as the door slammed open revealing a very injured Orihime with Ulqiuorra standing behind her with his blade at her neck.

"Orihime!" Rukia tried to run to her but the sudden gasp from Orihime and the blade on the girl's neck digging deeper into her skin made Rukia stop in her tracks.

"Ya see wha'cha gotta do fer meh? Do that 'nd everyone goes home safe. Get her outta here." Gin said, Ulquiorra nodded before pulling away the crying Orihime.

Rukia looked over at Hisagi who had his eyes on her and nodded slowly before tugging the top part of her robe off. Stopping when she heard a tisk noise coming from Gin.

"Ya ain't the one ta call the shots, Rukia. Let Hisagi do all the work." Gin said, Hisagi looked down at the ropes on the bed and slowly grabbed them.

Rukia felt a warm hand grab the front of her robe before feeling the cold air of the room hit her bare chest, another hand grabbing the back of her neck and lips tenderly kissing hers.

"This ain't what I want! Fuck her 'til she can't take it no mo'." Gin said, crossing his legs.

Hisagi pulled away and glared at Gin before looking over at Rukia's scared face and whispering gently;

"Forgive me."

Being pushed roughly on her back, Rukia whimpered as she felt her hands getting tied to the bed post before feeling someone biting her neck harshly. A scream escaping her lips from the pain, Hisagi began to bite her violently and felt shame for already feeling aroused. Rukia subconciously began to pull at the ropes and closing her legs tightly as she felt the lieutenant's hand explore her body with slight mercy but not much. Prying her legs apart, Hisagi looked down at Rukia's womenhood and swallowed at the view. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his mouth and began to lick at her lips slowly. Rukia shut her eyes tightly and tried to pull away only to feel a strong grip on her small hips and something warm invading her. Throwing her head back, Rukia let out a cry as Hisagi's tongue worked at her roughly. Thrusting inside of her with his tongue while his free hand pinched at her nipple, making the light pink bud harden under his rough touches before switching to the other nipple.

"Ya done? Get ta the good stuff now." Gin said, his head on his fist as he watched Shuuhei pull away from Rukia's womenhood.

Grabbing her chin, Hisagi kissed her lips roughly. Opening her mouth with his tongue and kissing her with no remorce, Rukia flet tears run down her face when she felt something at her entrance. Pulling away from the kiss Shuuhei kissed her forehead gently before thrusting inside her. Gin laughed as Rukia's scream echoed around the room, his hand slowly going to his lap as Hisagi looked away from Rukia. His grip now on her hips as he began a slowly thrust into her, he glanced over to Gin to see him motioning with his hands to pick up the pace. Closing his eyes and shaking his head he flipped Rukia over harshly and began to pound into her as her cries got muffled from the pillows. He tried his best to hold back the moans but as a man, the pleasure became to great and Shuuhei found himself losing all sense of what was right or wrong.

His mouth on the curve of her neck, Shuuhei began to go faster into Rukia whose tears began to make the pillow under her face wet. Her cries get a bit more high pitched eachtime Shuuhei thrusted inside her. She felt as if she was getting ripped in half, it had been awhile since she had done anything like this so the pain was intense and horrible. Shuuhei was much larger then the last man she was with so as he relentlessly pulled in and out of her Rukia could feel something warm oozing from in bewteen her thighs. A hand appeared on underneath Rukia and slowly began to rub her breats as the thrust from Shuuhei began to get sloopy. His moans echoing around the room and his head thrown back as he felt his balls tighten.

"Let meh see her face." Gin growled, his hand working on his own member.

Shuuhei grabbed a handful of Rukia's hair and tugged her head back, his lips now on her neck as Rukia tried to turn away from Gin's intense gaze. Shuuhei tugged her hair again as a sign for Rukia to look over at Gin, his pace slow now so he could atleast give some pleasure to the crying Kuchiki. Rukia opened her eyes as a sudden feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach, her eyes staring direactly at Gin as her cries turned into gentle moans.

"Hurry-up-and-cum." Shuuhei grunted, thrusting after every word.

Closing her eyes, Rukia felt herself slowly begin to reach her climax and let out a loud moan as she finally came. As her walls tightened around his erection, Shuuhei pounded a few more times into her before coming inside her warmth. Falling on top of her shaking body and panting as he covered his face with his hands in shame of what he had just done. Rukia laid still as she came down from her high and closed her eyes as she felt herself passing out.

**Hope you enjoy and sorry for barely doing your request, XWolfie. Review please! That goes for everyone!**


End file.
